


The Sabbath Project

by Shadowfurychaos



Series: Shadowfurychaos's: Sonic and the Dark Chaos Brotherhood [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog world (fan fiction made by me)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowfurychaos/pseuds/Shadowfurychaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cold night starts off on Angel Island with Knuckles sitting atop his Master Emerald keeping an eye out for anybody trespassing to steal the Master Emerald. Suddenly it starts to glow, and Knuckles senses danger, and as quickly as the feeling started the Master Emerald was taken. As he looks up he sees a mysterious Hedgehog running from the scene, and states His name as Sabbath the Hedgehog but says he wasn't the one who has taken it. Then said he was part of the Dark Chaos Brotherhood and disappear... So who is Sabbath really? And where did the Master Emerald go? What is this new "Brotherhood" doing? Well, keep reading to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sabbath Project

**Author's Note:**

> All characters of the Sonic Franchise such as Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, etc. Are not my own, they belong to SEGA and its CO. Some of the Characters seen will be from Archie Comics, and belong to SEGA and Archie and CO. The only Character I claim that you will see in Part#1 is Sabbath the Hedgehog. Thanks for reading.

Mobius, the world of Sonic the Hedgehog, has been unusually peaceful for two years, no sign of Dr. Eggman or any threat to be known. On Angel Island Knuckles is sitting on top of his Master Emerald at night, waiting for any trespassers to dare and take his Emerald. Crickets sound off in the distance and the Master Emerald begins to glow slightly, Knuckles puts his hand on top of it to see it is sensing danger. "The Master Emerald," he stands up on the Emerald and puts up his spiked knuckle fists, " It must sense something nearby! Hmmm...." Suddenly an unatural rush of wind of something rushing past goes behind him. "What the?" He reals his hands and arms around to keep his posture. As he looks down from the few seconds he was on top of the sacred stone was gone in a blink of an eye. "THE MASTER EMERALD!" He lands on his behind and continues to go in a blind rage rant, "WHO DID THIS?!?" He looks up to see a figure running in the distance. "Hey! You! Get back here!" The figure keeps running t'words the forest in Angel Island, "HEY!!" The figure turns around and is seen to be a mysterious looking hedgehog and looks back at him. Knuckles blinks, "What?" he said to himself. 'Is that Shadow?' he thought, "I mean, Give me the Master Emerald!" The hedgehog glares at him and says, "Why don't you TRY and take it BACK?" Knuckles angrily raises his fist, "Hmph, fine, I WILL take it back from you." 'He certainly ACTS like Shadow..." He launches himself t'words the hedgehog with a muscle packed punch ready for aim, "GRAAAAHHHH!" The hedgehog simply steps to the side to watch Knuckles fall onto his face, but as he fell he burrowed deep into the ground. "He can burrow underground. I see." the hedgehog said as he studies what is going on. "Well, in that case..." With a loud crash Knuckles breaks through the ground with his fist aiming for the hedgehog's head. To Knuckles' surprise he was waiting perfectly for his attack. "Hmph" the hedgehog gave a slight smirk as he caught Knuckles' fist even much more to his surprise. "What the-.... NO WAY!" The hedgehog flings him into the air like a rag doll, quickly dashes up in the air behind his back and delivers a hard kick directly into his back, making Knuckles land hard into the ground as he moans with pain. The hedgehog turns his eyes at him, "That was FAR too easy..." Knuckles shakily tries to get up, "Wh-Where is the M-Master Emerald?" he coughs from pain to regain his breath. The hedgehog looks at him angrily, "You FOOL! I don't HAVE it! Did you NOT see him?" This makes Knuckles look up in surprise, "WHAT? Who was it?" The hedgehog looks at him and says, "If you do not know him then the information is CLASSIFIED." Knuckles looks up even angrier, "CLASSIFIED?! Your on MY turf! Nothing is kept from me here! Who are you?" The hedgehog stayed silent, the, he replied after a few minutes, "I'm Sabbath the Hedgehog from the Legion of the Dark Chaos Brotherhood." Knuckles questions him, "BROTHERHOOD? You mean like the past Marauders?" Sabbath only replies, "I am not part of the old Marauders, but you have heard enough. i shall make myself scarce." And with that he disappears like a ghostly smoke, surprising Knuckles even more, "Whoa!, Hm. Sabbath... and the Legion of the Dark Chaos Brotherhood... I better see Sonic and Shadow about this."


End file.
